


don't look back

by AllTheNamesIWantedWereUsed



Category: The Penumbra Podcast
Genre: Angst, Drabble, Gen, M/M, Post-Episode: e018 Juno Steel and the Final Resting Place
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-23
Updated: 2017-09-23
Packaged: 2019-01-04 13:53:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 195
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12170184
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AllTheNamesIWantedWereUsed/pseuds/AllTheNamesIWantedWereUsed
Summary: he really doesn't mean to look back





	don't look back

He doesn’t mean to look back, he really doesn’t. He just wants to pull himself out of the gravity of this room, away from the allure of what staying means. If he looks back, he knows he’ll dissolve into a pillar of salt and spill all over the hotel floor, and the staff will never get the grains out of the carpet. 

 

If he looks back, he might not leave. 

 

But it’s Nureyev’s sleepy utterance of  _ Juno _ that makes him freeze, that stops the falling of his footsteps, his fingers on the doorframe, and he does what he told himself he wouldn’t do. 

 

He looks back with all his excuses on the tip of his tongue, turning his head so that it’s his unblind eye that sees Nureyev first, asleep and serene. Even though Nureyev’s eyes aren’t open and asking countless questions, the observation doesn’t ease the tension in Juno’s shoulders any less.

 

It takes all of his willpower to cross over the threshold and walk away from the closed door, because maybe, if he keeps walking,  keeps walking the crooked sidewalks and dark alleys of Hyperion City, it’ll get a little easier. 

 

It doesn’t. 

**Author's Note:**

> Comment/kudos, please?


End file.
